More Than You Know
by KellansLadyKatie11
Summary: *On Hiatus* Modern Day Fic. She was a lonely nurse with a hard past and he was a wealthy, miserable composer. One cat can change everything. E/OW pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Ayesha

"More Than You Know"

"More Than You Know"

A Modern Day Phantom Fiction

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

Summary: Modern Day Fic. She was a lonely nurse with a hard past and he was a wealthy, miserable composer. One cat can change everything. E/OW pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Erik Destler. Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay (who also owns Nadir Khan and Ayesha) and Andrew Lloyd Webber do, in ways. I only own the fictional characters of Maddie, Harrison, Megan, Wyatt and the others. Please don't copy, it's illegal and all that crap.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Modern Day fiction, unless you count "Learning to Love" as one. I did change the name from Katie to Maddie. It just didn't feel right. I do know that Erik's mother is named Madeleine and he will remember that and maybe use that against her. I'll be honest I have no clue where this is going, its just an idea I had earlier. And as always, my Erik is based off of Gerry Butler's performance.

Please read and review!!

Katie

**Chapter 1: Meeting Ayesha **

The sun was shining outside as a short, brown haired woman walked around the local park close to her house. She noticed she wasn't the only one outside. Couples were holding hands while watching children play. Dog owners were walking their dogs and some people were roller-blading.

Madelyn Sheridan sat down on a bench in the middle of the park that overlooked most of the park and in between all the apartment buildings you could see a bit of downtown College Park. She was twenty-five years old and was a labor/delivery nurse at one of the most prestige hospitals in the state of Maryland. She worked hard for her nursing degree and enjoyed every minute at work.

But coming home was the hardest part.

Coming home shouldn't be the time of the day that people dreaded; home is where the heart is and where the love is. Where your family greets you with a hug and a dog jumps on you as you walk in the door with a big smile on your smile.

That isn't the real world, the reality of it all was that Maddie was an only child, loved by her parents and family, and was always surrounded by love and warmth, and more important was music. Maddie's parents were killed by a drunk driver on Christmas Eve on their way home from a dinner. While Maddie and her brother Matt was waiting patiently for them to come back home and the next morning, exchange presents and go to family get togethers, they were crushed underneath the car until both of them couldn't hang on any longer.

Now Maddie lived at her family's house, with her two cats that were her really true friends and now that she thought about it, it was sort of pathetic. Matt had graduated from college, got married to his college sweetheart and entered the military. Only to come home in a casket not even five months into his tour of duty. So she didn't have a lot of friends unless you counted two co-workers and two cats.

Her love life was another story, every relationship she had, had was a disaster.

As she was thinking about her life and fighting back tears, she failed to notice that a Siamese cat come up in front of Maddie and glance up at her with wide eyes. She jumped with fright as she felt something brush her leg. She glanced down and saw a cat rubbing herself against Maddie's jeans.

"Hello there sweetheart," Maddie said to the cat and held her hand out so the cat could sniff it. The cat took a sniff and rubbed its head against Maddie's hand.

She slowly reached down and picked up the cat that snuggled against her chest and she scratched behind its ear and looked at the black collar that read _Ayesha _on it. Plus a phone number underneath it.

"Well hello there Ayesha, I'm Maddie…like you'll answer me back." She said as she began petting the cat's head and Ayesha immediately began purring loudly.

"Now where is your owner sweetie? Let's stay for a bit longer." Maddie thought out loud and the only thing that responded was the purrs of the sweet cat.

* * *

An hour later, Maddie glanced down at the sleeping cat in her arms and sighed.

"Well you can come home with me. I have two cats named Frodo and Sam. They are nice cats, so they'll like you." Maddie said as she slowly stood up and held the cat tightly in her arms as she walked down the street back to her house which was only a couple blocks away from the park not noticing the man back at the park looking for a cat.

* * *

Later that evening, Maddie watched Ayesha eat her cat food next to Frodo and Sam, her other cats. Frodo was black and white while Sam was a gold cat.

She smiled as she went upstairs to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she put on her light blue silky pajamas and kept the door open as she laid in bed. She heard movement on the bed and she smiled when Ayesha snuggled up next to her on the bed.

She scratched the cat's ears some more as she slowly closed her eyes and the next day, she was going to call Ayesha's owner.


	2. Chapter 2: Erik

"More Than You Know"

"More Than You Know"

A Modern Day Phantom Fiction

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08 and was GerrysISUChick04

Summary: Modern Day Fic She was a lonely nurse with a hard past and he was a wealthy, miserable composer. One cat can change everything. E/OW pairing.

Disclaimer: Still stands. I want to own my own Erik!!

A/N: Second part of the new update, enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 2: Meeting Erik **

The next morning, Maddie woke up with the sun shining in her face and fur rubbing against her cheek. She opened one eye and was met with Ayesha's head rubbing against her cheek meowing loudly.

She smiled as she ran her hand over the cat's head and kissed the top of it softly as if Ayesha was hers. But she wasn't hers. After breakfast, she would call Ayesha's owner. As much as she loved the sweet cat, her owner was probably wondering where she was.

"Come on Ayesha, let's get you some food. You're such a sweet girl." Maddie said softly as Ayesha meowed again. Maddie smiled as she put her bathrobe on, and pulled her brown hair up into a messy ponytail. She placed on her glasses and slipped on her slippers.

She then made her way back to her bed where Ayesha was waiting patiently for her.

"You want me to pick you up or you want to walk beside me?" Maddie asked curiously. Ayesha meowed and tilted her head to the side as she chuckled as she slowly picked the cat up and made her way down the stairs.

"Frodo! Sam!" she called for her two other cats as she reached the kitchen and made her way around as she continued to hold Ayesha in her arms. Ayesha purred against her chest as Frodo and Sam walked in the room and went over to their bowls.

Sam took a glance at Ayesha and hissed. Maddie then turned around and frowned.

"You better not be hissing at Ayesha, Samwise!" she scolded the orange cat as she set food down in front of Frodo, who nudged her with his head in the leg.

She smiled and bent down to pet Frodo and then Sam who meowed, now wanting attention.

"Be nice to Ayesha both of you boys." Maddie said sternly as she set Ayesha down, but then grabbed a hold of her collar and recited the number on there. She said it over and over as she grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number.

Three rings later, a female voice picked up.

"Hello, Destler residence. How may I direct your call?" the woman asked politely.

"Hi my name is Maddie Sheridan, I found a Siamese cat in the park yesterday named Ayesha and this is the number on the collar." Maddie replied.

"Oh wonderful, I'll get her owner for you." The woman said as she put Maddie on hold and only a few seconds later a man picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I found a Siamese cat yesterday in the park named Ayesha and this number was on her collar." She repeated.

"Oh wonderful thank you Mrs.??" the man asked and she laughed.

"Sheridan, Maddie Sheridan and its Miss. not Mrs. Not married yet." She replied.

"Okay my apologies, Miss. Sheridan. Is Ayesha okay?" the man asked curiously.

"She's just fine sir. She's eating breakfast with my two cats right now. I must say she is a very lovable and sweet cat." She commented as she glanced down at the three cats that were all eating their food.

The man laughed confusing her.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that because she doesn't trust people that easily. She usually only trusts me or my business partner Nadir. My name is Erik by the way, Erik Destler." He said.

"Nice to be talking to you Mr. Destler, so would you like me to bring Ayesha over to your house or would you like to pick her up?" she asked curiously.

"Actually I have nothing to do today, so I can come over anytime. Where do you live?" Erik asked curiously telling Nadir to bring him paper and a pen.

"Do you know where the University of Maryland at College Park is?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Okay there's a set of townhouses right before the college called Eagle Creek Court, I live in there, you have to make a u-turn after you turn in there and then I'm on the last building on your right, number 3840. Does that help any?" she asked.

"Yes it does thank you very much Miss. Sheridan. I shall be there in the afternoon sometime. I shall see you and Ayesha soon. Good day to you." Erik said.

"You too Mr. Destler." She replied as they both hung up at the same time. She placed the phone back down on the cradle as she felt something rubbing against her legs. She glanced down and saw Ayesha.

"You're just a spoiled little thing aren't you? I'm glad you seem to trust me sweetie. You're such a good cat. It's going to be sad when Erik comes over to pick you up." She pointed out as she ran her hand across the cat's back and stood up as she began the day by cleaning the house and taking a shower.

* * *

Erik Destler's black tinted car pulled up in front of a small townhouse and then glanced down at the number and it read 3840.He climbed out and shut the door behind him. He slowly made his way to the door and stopped when he heard a piano and a female voice singing.

He knocked on the door loudly and the piano stopped. He heard a chair scoot back and footsteps towards the door.

"Frodo, Sam, Ayesha, back you guys and gal…" a female voice said as she opened the door slightly while balancing on one foot.

"Hi may I help you sir?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Erik Destler, I'm Ayesha's owner, are you Miss. Sheridan?" Erik asked curiously.

Maddie smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Maddie like all the adults do. My children are the only ones who call me Miss. Sheridan. But anyways pleasure to finally meet you. Come on in…Frodo, Sam, Ayesha…back!" she said as the door opened more.

Erik glanced down and saw three cats standing next to her. One was black and grey, one was orange and then next to the young woman, was his cat with big blue eyes staring up at him. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed Ayesha's head as he picked her up.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Ayesha. Believe it or not, but she's all I have for a family." Erik said.

Maddie smiled as she closed the door and shooed Frodo and Sam away.

"It's my pleasure, like I said earlier, she's a sweet cat. She was wonderful. Hissed at my cat Sam earlier, but no biggie." She replied.

Erik frowned as he glanced down at Ayesha who was enjoying all the attention she had been receiving lately.

"You know better than not to hiss Ayesha." He said a bit stern.

"Well I don't blame her because Sam has been hissing at her ever since this morning. He's a stubborn cat, doesn't like new people very much. But Frodo loves Ayesha. Although I think Ayesha is scared of Frodo which is funny." Maddie said with a laugh.

Erik smirked.

"Frodo and Sam? I'm assuming you like 'Lord of the Rings'." Erik commented.

She blushed as she chuckled.

"Yes I do, I love Tolkien's books and the movies. Although Sam was my parent's cat and then when I got Frodo, they seemed to get a long so I moved Sam in with me. I'm sorry, I talk a lot. Anyways would you like something to drink? Water? Wine? Pop?" she offered as she led him into the living room.

"Water's fine thank you." Erik said as he set Ayesha down and sat down on the couch next to the piano. He glanced at the sheet music that she was playing and the title read 'My December.' Then he saw sheet music all around the piano and books of different scores around the piano.

Maddie then walked back in the living room and smirked when she saw Erik glancing at her music books and sheet music.

"You like music too I'm assuming. Or you're just a really curious person." She commented handing him a bottled water.

He smirked again as she sat down on the chair in front of the piano.

"I'm both, but mainly the first one. I love music. I'm a composer actually." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow in response, but smiled.

"Really now? Have you written anything famous?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm working on it though. I was a producer for Operas and Broadway shows in London and New York. But now I'm back in Maryland just composing…or trying to. I've been stuck lately." He replied.

"Wow, why did you stop producing shows?" she asked.

"I was annoyed with working with people that didn't appreciate or respect the music like I do. It's a long story." He said shaking his head not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject Mr. Destler." She said quietly.

"It's fine, but you can call me Erik if you want. Just because I am formal doesn't mean you have to be." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes as she picked up Ayesha who was rubbing against her leg.

"I haven't forgotten about you Miss. Ayesha." She teased the cat as she rubbed her head. Ayesha immediately began purring loudly as Frodo and Sam walked into the room.

Erik glanced at the two cats in the door way as he asked which one was which. She laughed.

"Frodo is the black and gray one while Sam is the orange one."

He made a clicking noise and Frodo walked over to him. Erik held out his hand and Frodo sniffed it for a few seconds before rubbing his head around Erik's palm. Maddie glanced up from petting Ayesha and smiled.

"Looks like Mr. Frodo likes you. But he likes everyone." She commented.

Sam walked over to Erik, sniffed his hand and then hissed loudly.

"Sam! Don't hiss at Erik you mean cat! Bad Sam!" Maddie scolded Sam and he ran into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about him; I don't know what has gotten into him lately. He doesn't like people, but he rarely hisses at them. Stupid cat." She grumbled.

"It's quite alright, now I heard you singing before I knocked. Was that the song you were singing?" Erik asked pointing towards the sheet music in front of her. She then glanced back behind her and nodded.

"Yes it was, why?" she asked.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked curiously.


End file.
